darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Gump
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Jedimca0 Voting To have your votes counted you must sign them with four tildes. Karohalva 04:00, 2 February 2008 (UTC) #Jawholl, bin bitternacht nen flightergeberzeeben! Lord of Poodoo 21:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC)User:Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Friendy Reminder Hey Gump, there is some controversy about your voting and signature. You have voted for two participants in the Evil genius of the month which is not allowed. whats Even worse is that you voted with two diffrent usernames, being "Master Gump" and "Lord of poodoo" . I assumed you made an honest mistake and therefore this is not yet an official warning but a friendly reminder. I dont know if you know how the signature works, ( it took me a while to figure it out myself ). But if you have any questions about something feel free to ask any user or admin about it, be it on their talkpage or IRC. I also took the liberty of making a signature for you, to get it active just go to the "My Preferences" section and copy-paste this: Master GumpLord of Poodoo in the box for your signature. then whenever you want to sign a Talkpage or a Forum just insert ~~~~ after your message to sign it with your signature. For a more details about this topic read this: Darthipedia:Signature policy. and for more information about policy pages check Jedimca0's userpage, he has a lot of links to them there. I hope I have informed you enough and if I didnt let me know. P.S. It was requested that I put the word Please somewhere in here since we like to keep the interactions between users as friendly as possible so here: Please. wow I just used the word twice so that must mean i'm superduper friendly. Thank you and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) *My apologies. I did not intend for a problem. Very sorry. Please don't do anything rash? I wasn't really trying to make a mess...Master Gump 01:59, 4 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Karohalva's Talk page I know you were the one who posted in the first place, removing messages from other peoples talk pages without explanation is considered "bad." I know and understand why you removed it, which is why I felt a "warning" was not needed. Next time a problem like this occurs use the edit summary, or a new message on the talk page to explain why you removed it so I, the other admins and the user who's talk page you edited don't have to go looking and guessing why you removed it. I'm sending you this message to confirm that I know it was not vandalism. I think that whatever I did fixed the award because the problem seems to be solved now. Have a nice day, and keep up the good work. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:43, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *Thank you! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 15:11, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Re:The Other Evil Genius of the Month Award ':)' Thanks for the award dude! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:00, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *Your welcome!Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:34, 5 February 2008 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet... I hope you weren't home when it happened... Have a nice day. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 22:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) *NOOOOOOOOOOO! Ah, well. Do I smell barbecue? Master GumpLord of Poodoo 00:45, 18 February 2008 (UTC)